Be So Cruel
by Indy Croft
Summary: At 32, Sarah is no longer the innocent heroine, and is beckoned to help seek revenge against an old adversary. A story of hate, betrayl, vengenace, guilt, and the human heart. (Complete)
1. An Unlikely Occupation

Be So Cruel

Copyright 2003

Disclaimer:  The characters you know are from Labyrinth and are the property of the respected owners.  Those characters not related to the movie are naturally mine.  I am making no money off of this, nor do I wish to.  This is simply my release from reality that can be so confining at times.

A/N:  If you have Sarah set in your mind as only the little innocent heroine from the movie, proceed no further, for that perfect image may be permanently damaged.  This story was written specifically to give Sarah a lifestyle no one seems to picture, and hopefully the difference will shock you into reading more.

            Reviews, comments, and flames are not only appreciated, but encouraged.

            Tick.  Tick.  Tick.

            Round and round the thin second hand spun past the numbers of the clock, never slowing, keeping in perfect sync on its circular path.  It was a small clock, simple and moderate, accented only by the thin gold that outlined the black metal case.  Next to the clock rested a photo stand, with a beautiful young girl of 18 holding a little blonde haired boy.  The rest of the picture was blocked by a boot, black in color with a zipper on the side.  Crossed at the ankle by the other foot, the boots were cut off by a pair of dark blue jeans, that were tight but not restricting, around shapely legs.  They stopped at the waist by a black belt, and a black sleeveless shirt was tucked over a flat, toned stomach.  Upon the lap was a folder, opened with various papers and pictures clipped together, and a small hand with slim, strong fingers continued flipping pages, looking for something.  A similar hand ran up to push a stray lock of thick brown hair behind a single pierced ear, and to briefly run through the rest of the shoulder length tresses.  The hand continued to caress the long neck and rub the muscles just at the base, eliciting a slight groan of discomfort.

            A hot bath was most certainly in order.

            But not until she made progress in her research.

            Sarah groaned again as she stretched her back against the office chair, reaching her arms out as far as she could and lengthening herself like a cat after a long nap.  While settling back into the chair, she looked over her feet crisscrossed on her desk and around the dark office.  The desk lamp was the only illumination in the room, casting stray shadows around the filing cabinets and the pictures on the walls.  A few of the frames held awards, others joyful pictures of family and co-workers of the office's owner.  At the moment, she was borrowing the office for her work.  The only thing of hers was the one frame she always carried with her, and her eyes drifted across it again.  Toby and 18 year old Sarah laughed at her, oblivious to the world around them, and when she swiveled the chair a bit to look around her boots, she took in her father and step-mother, both smiling brightly as they held each other.

            Her eyes glazed slightly, the memories overwhelming her enough to pull her from reality, to draw her back into the past, to relive those moments she desperately tried to escape…

            Sarah inhaled sharply, physically jolting herself back to the present.  With a shake of her head, she returned her gaze to the portfolio in her lap.  Everything still looked the same as had seen before, as she had looked at for the past two hours.  Now, the time being well after three in the morning, she found the words and pictures blurring.  When she rubbed her eyes to clear them, the folder fell to the floor, spilling pictures across the wood.

            "Damn," she muttered, and reached down to retrieve her scattered goods.

            Her breath caught.  

            Pushing the other pictures aside, the young woman selected a particular photo and lifted it up in the light.  It was on a sideways angle, the trees behind the brown haired child now pointing down and the lake floating in midair, but she was unaware of this.  All she saw was the shape hanging from the tree, the shape that could be easily mistaken for a shadow or a tree behind another when viewed upright…

            But with the world upside down, she could see the symbol on the man's wood colored jacket.  Frantically she reached for the other photos and was able to spot out in most the same man standing somewhere in the background, only detectable by his jacket, and the same symbol of the line through the mountain.

            Taricon.  The family owned business that ran the phone lines throughout the hills and woods around the Talahackle area.  Only a handful of people worked with Taricon, so only one office was open for business.

            The rest of the folder forgotten, Sarah was already on her feet and racing for her car.

            Tobias placed the tray on the table before unlocking the door and turning on the light.  Fixing his jeans and giving a sudden cough, he placed the tray in his right hand, his left hand at his hip, and walked down into the room.  It was cold, frigidly cold tonight, but he was warm and comfortable in his heavy coat.  A pity it was that he couldn't say the same for his guest.  

            Her crying had stopped, and now she sat on the floor, curled into a shivering ball trying desperately to retain some warmth.  Now that he had returned, had once again turned on the light, she backed herself away while trying to get her eyes to adjust the sudden brightness.  After a few blinks, her gaze settled on him, and she was the perfect resemblance of a deer caught in the head lights.

            When her lip began to tremble, he swiftly knelt before her and pressed his fingers to her lips.  "Hush," he whispered.  "It won't be long now."  

            "I want to go home," she whispered back, brokenly.

            "You will, love," Tobias responded soothingly, gently caressing her blonde hair back, moving his hand to hold her neck, before he seized her hair and pulled hard, causing her to yelp.  She was forced to the floor and he placed his knees on her chest to keep her still.  "As soon as you atone for your sins."

            "Don't hurt me!" she cried out, her tears now free flowing.

            "You are a dirty little girl, and you can't go into paradise unless you are clean."  His other hand reached up to the table and pulled down an object that reflected a sinister glare when pulled into the light.  "I will take the spirits from you, child, and you will feel no more pain.  You will be free."  

            His hand lowered to her face, the jagged edge knife pressing lightly into her left eyelid, making her scream in absolute fear.

            "FREEZE!"

            Tobias went stiff and raised his eyes to find a bright white light blinding him.  

            "PUT DOWN THE KNIFE AND MOVE AWAY FROM THE GIRL!"

            "No, she's in danger!  She must be freed from his grasp!  She's possessed!"

            "DROP THE KNIFE AND STAND UP!  DO IT NOW!"

            "She will be resurrected, and you are powerless to stop it!  She is _mine now!"  With a howl of anger, he brandished the knife above the girl's heart, and brought it down in a swift arc._

            The room illuminated three times, accompanied by the deafening cracks of the three rounds bursting from the gun chamber with unbelievable force to embed themselves into the chest of the stunned Tobias.  He staggered on his knees, his one hand smearing the blood across his shirt, and then his eyes rolled up into his head before he pitched backwards, his body thudding to the floor in an ungraceful heap of flesh and blood.  He didn't move again.

            Footsteps came out of the shadows to stop beside the sobbing child, who looked up into the soft green eyes of a beautiful young woman with a tender smile.  "It's ok now, Jessica," the woman whispered.  "You are safe now."  And the woman took her into a warm embrace, smoothing her hair and giving words of comfort before pulling out her phone.  

            "This is Special Agent Sarah Williams, requesting an ambulance to 3795 Northbay Road at the base of Sherry Hill…"

            Hidden in the shadows, a pleased smile spread across his face.  "Very good, Sarah.  Very good."  It would be soon, and he would finally take regain his powers.  And Sarah would be the one to give him everything.  He melded back into the wall and vanished completely.


	2. Hell Hath No Fury

A/N:  Hope this chapter will be more intriguing than the last.  Please R&R if you get a chance.  Thanks.

Someone was laughing.  

            Sarah knew this wasn't right.  She lived alone.  But she knew what she heard.  So she went out of her bedroom, her eyes barely registering that it was 4:38 am, and she walked down the hall.  The soft carpeting padded her footsteps, muffling her approach into the spare bedroom.  Carefully, she pushed open the door.

            Her eyes already adjusted to the dark, she had no problem discerning the objects around the room.  In the shadows she could make out her dresser and the solitary plant standing in the corner.  A hanging mirror reflected the few beams of moonlight slipping through the blinds, bringing enough light to make out the shape lying on her bed; a familiar shape which brought back painful memories.

            Closer she stepped, her breath catching as she took in the blonde hair, the pale skin.  But his back was to her, and she wanted to see his face, wanted to gaze into those eyes again.  Her feet brought her to the side of the bed, and her trembling hand reached out to touch his shoulder, to turn him toward her, and she called out his name.

            "Toby?"

            Her eyes flew open and she brought herself up from the bed.  In her room again, the sun filtering in between the blinds, she drew in a ragged breath before pulling herself from the sweat soaked covers and crossing the room to her dresser.  Her fingers briefly caressed the photo of her baby brother before she slammed the frame down and walking into the bathroom for a shower.

            Twenty minutes later she crossed the decent sized apartment through the living room and into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.  Immediately she paused in drying her hair with her towel to stare at the coffee already poured, and then smiled.  "Good morning, Stutz."

            "At 5:27 this morning, 6 year old Jessica Huntley was returned to her parents after being reported missing two days prior.  She was discovered in the office of Tobias Planenly, the manager of the countryside's phone cable company Taricon.  Special Agent Sarah Williams with the Federal Bureau of Investigation discovered the presence of Planenly in a number of Huntley's family pictures, giving away the only lead of the daughter's location.  At 3:57 AM, the girl was taken into police custody and treated for a mild case of hypothermia.  Planenly was found dead at the scene.  After a thorough investigation of the office and apartment on the second floor, it was discovered that Planenly was a self proclaimed demon hunter, seeking young victims that he believed to be possessed and eradicating the spirits through ritual surgeries.  No word has been released on whether or not Planenly has been involved in the three previous missing case reports regarding children this year."  He slammed the paper don on the table and gave her an approving smirk.  "Sarah Williams, child detective, cracks the case again."

            Sarah gave him a sidelong glance.  "That article is three days old," she remarked, tossing her towel over a chair and pressing her back into the counter before taking in with a sigh of satisfaction the first sip of the strong, bold Columbian coffee she practically lived for.  The moment of mediation was short lived when her companion cleared his throat, reminding her of his uninvited presence.

            "The Huntley's wish to see you, to thank you personally."

            Sarah opened her eyes and gazed at Special Agent James Stutsman, sitting casually upon the thin wooden chair with one leg sticking out, the jeans clearly torn in various places, and one muscled arm draped across the back.  His brown hair fell in a few pieces to shadow his dark eyes, making him appear mysterious, and at his hip, as always, was his standard issue 9mm Beretta.  As a member of the FBI Field Offices, he worked hand in hand with her and other Agents from the Child Abduction and Serial Murder Investigative Resource Center, or CASMIRC.  "I'm afraid they missed the golden opportunity, unless they intend to make the hour and a half drive here."

            "I told them you were very busy on your next case."

            "And that case would be?"

            He pulled an envelope from under the newspaper and handed it to her.  "I wasn't allowed to know.  It's G-14 classified."

            Even if she tried, Sarah couldn't keep the smile from her lips at his joke from Rush Hour, one of his favorite Jackie Chan films.  Her fingers grasped the business envelope and made quick work of opening it.  Inside was a letter.

            Signed by her boss.

            "Damn it."

            "No."

            Her eyes lifted and she gave him a questioning look.  "No?"

            Stutz' eyes left no room for argument.  "You are taking a vacation, end of story, go back to bed and don't show your face around work until two weeks from now."

            Sarah's jaw practically hit the floor.  "I beg your pardon?  What the hell is this?"  She shook the letter at him.  "I didn't put in any request for a leave of absence."

            "No, but I did, as well as half the Kidnapping and Missing Persons department, and everyone from CASMIRC.  Sarah, you are excellent at what you do.  You have the imagination and the insight to take unseen views on cases, and you have been lucky enough to solve every case that has been put past you.  But it's been three years.  Three years!  And you haven't taken a break once.  Your record may be outstanding, your reputation known across the country, but it's not doing you any good."

            "Me any good?  Children are being abducted everyday, Stutz.  Why the hell should I care about me?"

            Stutz stood up and walked the few paces separating them.  "Because if you are so tired that you make a careless mistake, if you are too sick or weak to take care of yourself, and something happens to you, who will be there to solve the next cases that come up?  Look at yourself, Sarah.  You're killing yourself in an attempt to solve everything that is put in front you, but you can't save everyone."

"I already know that," she whispered.

            Stutz flinched.  Touchy subject.  "You did all you could for them," he replied.  "At least they were found."

"Just not soon enough."

He sighed, bowed his head, his voice becoming soft and low as he continued.  "You need this break, and if you won't take it for yourself, please take it for me."  With a raise of his head, his eyes captured hers and held them.  "You need to give yourself a chance to rest… a chance to heal."  His hand rose up to wrap around her neck, the thumb softly caressing her jaw.  "A chance to give us both some peace."

            Sarah held her tongue of the denial she was about to fling in his face, but his eyes pleaded with her to do as he asked.  He was only looking out for her best interests, and she knew he could see the exhaustion behind her eyes; that he could see the wounds that continued to bleed.  And she knew that he was right.  "I think you're just trying to get rid of me so I don't continue to trample your reputation."

            He gave a snort and shook his head.  "Right, like I'll ever be able to make ends meet with you."

            "And don't you forget it.  I'm the one who wears the pants in this partnership."  She gave him a wide smile before her voice became a bit more serious.  "And I suppose I could use some time off," she allowed.  "But don't expect me to stay away from the office completely.  After a while of all this relaxation, I may be likely to go out of my mind."

            Stutz groaned and looked to the ceiling, but acquiesced.  "If it'll keep you out of the office, I'll call you once in a while and keep you informed."

            "That's a good boy," she replied and patted his cheek.  "Now off with you, I have some food shopping to do."  She shooed him away with her hands.

            "I'm going, I'm going!"  He quickly made his way for the door.  Just before he walked out, though, he turned and called to her.  When her gaze met his, he gave a gratuitous smile.  "Thanks."  Then he disappeared behind the closed door.

            At which point Sarah collapsed into a chair and groaned, her head falling into her hands.  Now that she'd been thrown out of work, just what was she supposed to do with herself?  Her head fell back, eyes roaming across the ceiling, down the walls, around the silent room.  Shadows danced across the floor from the branches moving in the sunlight outside her bay windows.  Swaying back and forth to music she couldn't hear, Sarah became enchanted by the moving branches' black reflections.  The elm outside her bedroom window used to sway in the breeze, making her room breath with light and dark.  The mirror would glint when the branches retreated, and her room became a haven of warmth, brightness, comfort.  Then the wind would push the branches back in front of her mirror, again cloaking it in cool darkness.  The shadows dimmed, everything appeared flat, the life drained away with the lack of light; until the branches again hid behind the house, playing an endless game of tag with the winds.

            Sarah sighed.  Her eyes roamed the room again, drinking in her childhood indulgences.  Unicorns, dragons, princes on white horses, fantasy posters, fairytales, stuffed toys and makeup.  There were pictures of her family, her mother and Jeremy, toys scattered across her bureau, Lancelot sitting on the floor and Toby playing with him, laughing while making the bear dance.  

            He made a giggling noise and looked up to give her a toothy smile.

            "Sarah!"

            Returning his smile, she reached her hand out to brush his hair with her fingertips.  The shadows moved across the room again, placing brother and sister in darkness.  Coldness brushed her hand, and when the light returned, her brother did not.

            She bit back a gasp, her body straightened and a chill ran through her.  No more, she thought to herself.  Get up, move around, no time to sit and daydream.  Such a childish thing, and she no longer played with childish things.  Rising with grace, she walked into the kitchen to finish her coffee and begin making plans for her day.  Two weeks leave was a long time to fill.  Surely she could find something to keep her busy.

            Silently, the eyes continued to watch her from their place behind the window pane, waiting.

            The fan was loud, only slightly muffled by the ear protection donning her head.  Lane 5 was hers, as always, and she adjusted her tinted glasses.  One finger was pressed against the toggle switch, a whirring sound accompanying the cord that flew done the track.  Right there, that was where she wanted it.  Her finger released the switch.

A deep breath.  In.  Out.

The range echoed each explosion back to her, while the paper target tore and shuddered with every round that penetrated the thin resistance.  Ten rounds fired, the empty magazine was removed, a new one replaced.  The slide was released, the cold metal propelling forward and locking into place, and the cycle began all over again.  

When she pressed on the switch again, the target came back to her, and she couldn't hid the smile of satisfaction.  All twenty rounds, fired in the nine and ten circles.  A sharpshooter she had become, and it was a damn good feeling.  She placed the target in her bag and hung up a new one on the track before sending it out.  

For an hour she amused herself with different weapons, different positions, and different distances.  Now dripping with sweat from the humidity and her arms groaning in protest of too much use, she cleared her guns and packed them up.  A few moments were spent sweeping away the expelled bullet casings from the firing lane, and she walked out into the air conditioned room with a satisfied sigh.  Her ear and eye protection also went into the bag.  She gave Mr. Matthis a grateful smile.

"Done killing all those targets?"

"Just for today."

"Is this how you spend all of your vacations?" he couldn't help teasing.

She shook her head.  "If I took vacations, I'd be able to tell you.  This is a new thing for me."

"Well let me share you a little secret, my dear."  He leaned closer, hushing his voice.  "Vacations consist of sandy beaches and drinks with umbrellas, not a gun range and a punching bag."

Sarah's eyebrow quirked.  "What gives you the idea that's what I've been doing?"  She placed the .12 gauge shotgun down on the counter for him to inspect, as well as the .22 magnum and the six shooter he always lent her.  

"You've been here every other day for the past week, and people have seen you at the gym _all this week."  He gave her a soft smile, though a touch of sadness could be seen in his eyes.  "You're too young too get trapped in all this.  You need to get away, dear."_

Sarah's friendly smile melted.  "Get away from what?  A job I love?  The families that want their loved ones back?"

"The insanity that you'll bring yourself to," he answered, equally cold.  "I've seen it too many times.  It gets in your head, in your blood, and drives you to the edge.  You're good, Sarah.  Too good, I sometimes think.  And we can't afford for you to become a lethal weapon."

Sarah's anger flared.  "How dare you think me a threat?"

"Aren't you?"

Her fist slammed on the table top, startling both with the force.  "I would never put my comrades in danger-"

"I wasn't talking about them," Mr. Matthis countered quietly.

Sarah leaned back, her appearance suddenly collected.  "What?"

"I'm talking about you."

Her mouth opened to reply when the door to the armory burst open and a group of rookies walked in, ready for some training time on the range. They were loud and obnoxious, the passing leers and appreciative glances not going unnoticed.  The room was suddenly too crowded for her liking, so she grabbed her bag and walked out, making sure to give Mr. Matthis a last look that clearly stated their conversation wasn't over.  Roughly she pushed past the young cops who purposely got in her way, not caring that one was shoved right into the wall with a yelp.  

"That hurt!"

She paused and gave him a cold smile.  "Then maybe you're not tough enough to play with the big boys."

Some of the guys hooted in her favor, others glared.

Sarah didn't give a damn either way.  It was true, after all.  Hell hath no fury like a woman winner.  

Her satisfaction was as short lived as the sunny weather.  Dark clouds hung low, ominous to the coming rains, and reflecting her current state of mind.  As she drove home, voices filled her head, drowning out the thunder above.

_…you think me a threat…_

_…I'm talking about you…_

_…your reputation known across the country, but it's not doing you any good…_

_…did all you could for them…_

_…not soon enough…_

Miller, Arya, Rellman, Ionvinkski, Netter, Alise.  Sarah flinched, but shook her head to try and clear them, to no avail.  They plagued her, taunted her with their lifeless eyes and cold fingers.  Once again, the guilt crashed over her in waves, blurring her eyes for just a second.

Six children stood in the middle of the street.

Her foot was on the brake before she realized what was happening.  The tires screeched, she was rammed forward into the steering wheel, the seat belt cut deep into her chest and she was back against her seat with breathtaking force.  The clouds in front of her eyes cleared, and she gazed in absolute shock out the windshield.  The sight took her breath away, dropped her mouth in a silent cry of surprise.

Nothing.

Beyond the headlights of her car was a normal empty street, complete with trees and houses off to the sides, and cars parked along the curb.  Everything was as it should be nothing out of the ordinary.  Lightning cracked the sky, thunder rumbled, and the rain began to pour.  

Laughter filled her car.  "I'm losing my mind."  A cough interrupted her, and when she regained her breathing, she continued home, laughing occasionally to help break up the tense moment.  Though Sarah had to put some effort into ignoring the little voice in her mind, a voice that sounded oddly like Mr. Matthis, and kept whispering,

_"…It gets in your head, in your blood, and drives you to the edge…"_

_I'm losing my mind.  _

He leaned back in his chair and groaned.  This was just too much, and he could feel himself cracking.  His head throbbed, his eyes burned with lack of sleep, and his body wasn't up to par in stamina or in smell.  After a sniff, his nose wrinkled in disgust.  He needed a shower.  But he also needed a lead; a break in the monotonous cases and questions and clues that weren't coming together.

Of course, there was always Sarah…

Stutz shook his head.  "Back to work."  Forcing himself forward, he looked again at the papers and pictures scattered across his desk.  In the past three days, five children had gone missing in the area.  The same conclusion had been drawn that it was by one culprit, a collector.  His targets were six year old children, blonde haired and blue eyed, male and female.  There was no pattern in choosing his victims, none of the children had known each other, they lived in different parts of the area, had nothing in common accept appearance.

But there had to be something else to link them together.  Stutz scanned the files.  They were laid out across his desk, pictures scattered over scene and family descriptions.  His eyes hunted for a clue, a missing piece that would help reveal the children's location, or the collector's identity.  All he saw were frozen smiles and letters.  The names went by again.  Arron Restone, Naomi Myrra, Jeff Nicst, Natalie Arket, Derek Argano.  First two were reported missing on the 16th; second two on the 17th, the last reported earlier that day-

Stutz head shot up.  Holy shit!  His eyes looked over at the calendar.  "Oh, God."

Today was the 18th of October.  

His mind now a frenzy, he began looking through the files again, listing the locations of the kidnappings.  "Silver Springs," he muttered.   "Laurel… Rockville… Bethesda… Wheaton."  Upon reading the last city, chills ran through him.  The places were the same as before.  The dates matched, as did the similarities in the chosen victims.  Only, this time, the children had been blonde and blue eyed.  This time there were only five.  One city was missing from the list.  No taunting note had been received either.

A sharp rap pulled his eyes to the door.  In walked a young deputy carrying a manila folder.  A solemn look met Stutz' steady gaze, and already the detective knew what had happened.  

"A sixth missing person," the officer said, handing the file over.  "Just reported an hour ago.  Michelle Isberque from Gairhesburg.  Her description matches the rest."

"Damn!"  Stutz was on his feet in an instant, all the files being shoved together in a sloppy pile.  He had to see Williams, the thought making him wince.  He was not going to enjoy sharing the news.  A voice called his attention.

"Sir, there's something else."  The officer held up his hand.  "This was found near the place she was last seen."  He threw it at the detective, who caught it deftly and examined it.  "What do you think it is?"

Stutz shook his head.  "A calling card?  I don't know."  It was placed in his coat pocket and he began to head out the door.  "Let the Captain know I'm bringing Agent Williams on the case.  Tell him… tell him the kidnapper could be the one who got away."  Then Stutz left in long strides, leaving the deputy to stare after him in confusion.

Is it getting good yet?


	3. An Offer and an Adversary

To EchoTiara:  My apologies for the delay on Ever After.  I will try and get back to that story as soon as possible; I'm just having difficulties with other people.  Thank you for reading this, though, and I hope you aren't disappointed.

And to everyone else who's reviewed:  You guys rock!  This one's for you!

An Offer and an Adversary

Sarah had just settled down on the couch with a cup of coffee and remote in hand when a desperate knocking sounded from outside her front door.  She could hear a muffled yell and immediately she was at there, her gun in hand as she peered out the peephole.  A moment later she was allowing a wet and highly agitated detective into her kitchen.  

"What happened?"

"Sarah…"

She took note of the files in his hand and gave him a hard stare.  "What's happened?"

"Six children are missing.  Since Monday."  

"Why wasn't I told before?" 

"Because I didn't realize until now… Do you know what today is?"

Sarah paused.  "Wednesday."

Stutz took a deep breath.  "It's the 18th."

"Oh, God…" She felt her blood run cold.  "Is it…"  Her mouth became too dry to continue and in the few brief seconds between her question and his answer, the flash backs blinded her with their ferocity, hitting her like a physical blow to the head.  

"They were taken from the same towns as before, on the same days."  He handed her the files.  "The ages, the cities, the dates are the same.  The only thing different is the eye and hair color."

Sarah could feel trembles begin to run through her.  "After three years, he's starting up again."  Her voice became hard and her eyes like ice.  "Back to taunt us no doubt, like in that letter."  She met his gaze.  "Has there been a letter?"

Stutz shook his head.  "No."  He sighed.  "I don't know if that's a good sign or not."

Neither did she.  When the mystery kidnapper had left a message, he gave away valuable clues to the children's' whereabouts.  They deciphered the codes, but arrived too late, and found the kidnapped dead.  Now, after three years he wanted to play another game, and if he was as clean as before, they would need another note from him to get an idea of where to look first.  "There will be a letter."  She took the files from him and set them down on the table with a resounding clap.  "It wouldn't be like him not to drop a note."

"The only thing I don't understand is why the change in appearance.  Why not the brunettes and green eyes like last time?"  His head tilted.  "Do you think it means somethi- what's wrong?"  

When she had opened the first record to look at the victims, her body went completely still.  Immediately she began flipping through the other files, only taking a quick glance at each before moving to the next.  Her breath was caught for just a moment.  "I've seen them before," she muttered.  

Six children stood in the middle of the street.

They were the same children in the photographs.  

"What?" Stutz asked in disbelief.  "When?"

            "I was driving home, and… Stutz, I swear I saw them in front of my car."  She looked up at him.  "But the next minute they were gone."

            "Sarah, that just can't be-"

"I know!" she snapped.  "But I also know what I saw."  Her fingers traced over one of the pictures.  "It was them."

An argument was in order, he knew there was no possible way she could have seen the six kidnapped children, but he eventually gave into reason that there was no point.  Fighting wouldn't get them anywhere, and they had little time.  Sighing again, he ran his fingers through his hair.  "What do you want to do?"

A moment of silence passed before she answered.  "You know his style, Stutz.  He won't give away anything until he's ready."

"So we are supposed to just sit here and wait?" he countered hotly.

"No.  No, for right now, we research."  Her throat cleared.  "We should compare these to--the others."

He knew who she meant and nodded.  "I'll bring them back here."  A moment later he was at the door, but Sarah's voice stopped him before he stepped into the night storm.

"You didn't find anything in these files?  Anything peculiar?"

"No.  But I received Isberque's file just before I came here, so I haven't looked through it yet."  A thought struck him like lightning.  "Shit!"

"What?"  Leaving the files, she took a few steps closer to him, curious about his outcry.

He reached into his coat pocket.  "I forgot about this.  It was found today, where the last child disappeared.  It might be a calling card, or a clue."  He tossed it to her.

It was a crystal ball.

Sarah knew Stutz was talking but heard none of his words.  Her world focused down onto the small and weighty object in her hand.  Emotions she didn't want to cope with blended in her stomach, making it cramp uncomfortably, while questions raced through her mind.  It just couldn't be him-

"Sarah?"

As if on automatic, her head snapped up out of the dazed cloud of her conscious and she gave Stutz a curt nod.  "I'm all right, just imagining again."  
            Eagerness made his brown eyes a bit brighter.  "Really?  Well, tell me!  What are you thinking?"

"Go get the files; we'll talk when you get back."

He opened his mouth to argue, but like earlier, decided against it.  With a nod, he turned and departed.

At the same time, a terrible reality crashed around her.  It made sense.  He did steal children after all.  He had taken Toby.  Sarah shook her head at the thought.  No, she had wished Toby away-Oh, God, what a horrible mistake on her part!-and he merely answered her call.  But these children... they were taken just like the other six from three years ago- No they weren't, Sarah reprimanded herself.  Those children were murdered; kidnapped, tortured, and murdered.  _He would never murder-_

Would he?

She held up the crystal, amazed at the simplicity and elegance it held in her hand.  How such a thing could cause such dread in her heart.  Stutz was right, it was a calling card.  And it was calling to her to make an unjustifiable assumption, one she had trouble believing.

"It's impossible…"

"Is it?"

Sarah jumped and spun.  Sitting on the couch, legs stretched and relaxed on the coffee table, was a man she didn't recognize.  His white hair was most prominent, the thick locks flowing down to his waist in silken sheets.  A few shorter strands framed his chiseled face.  His dress was simple with an off white poet's shirt and beige pants tucked into brown boots.  Casually lounging on her couch, he regarded her with steel gray eyes and a childish, almost shy grin.  

"Who the hell are you?" Sarah growled, not allowing her utter surprise to be given away by her voice.  Surprisingly, he drew back slightly, like he was struck.  The look in his eyes showed he was hurt by her harsh tone, which wasn't a reaction Sarah expected.  He did show up in her apartment uninvited and unannounced, after all.  She should be hostile.

  "I'm sorry to have frightened you."  From him came a softer, gentler voice than one would expect from such a noble looking creature.

"I wasn't frightened!" she snapped quickly.

At her reaction, he smiled slightly.  "No, not much scares you anymore, does it?  Except for that, maybe," he added with a gesture to the crystal still in her hand.

"And just what would you know of this?" she asked with suspicion, unconsciously gripping the crystal tighter.

"I know that it sent you on an amazing journey, to which you came out victorious, and that you hold a deep pain from that quest."  He regarded her with a soft gaze from half shut stormy eyes.  "It is also a key to your mystery."

"Mystery?" she asked in a flat tone, trying to keep her interest hidden.

"About the missing children."

At that, her eyes widened.  "You know about that?"

"That's why I'm here."  Gracefully he stood and walked to her.  At full height, he was about 6'2", was well balanced and fluid in his movements.  Grace and etiquette radiated off his lithe body.  He stopped a foot from her and bowed politely.  "Sarah Williams, Conqueror of the Labyrinth, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.  My name is Ariman, and I come to you in need of your help.  In exchange, I will help you find the children that were wrongfully stolen."

For a moment, Sarah remained speechless.  It had been 17 years since she had any association with that frightful night and the cursed words she spoke aloud.  Now, here it was being shoved in her face, first with the crystal and now with this man that she was startled to meet, and unwilling to trust.  His appearance was just a little too convenient, wasn't it?

"You don't trust me."

Sarah snapped out of her thoughts and looked him straight in the eye.  "You haven't given me a reason to," she answered evenly.  

A genuine smile was a most unexpected reaction, and it was so evident in her eyes that Ariman couldn't stop himself from chuckling.  "You have grown up, Sarah."  Casually he stepped away from her and back to the couch, this time asking permission to sit instead of taking residence at his leisure.  At her nod, he sat and gestured for her to do the same.  He wasn't surprised at her refusal.  Also he knew it was up to him to earn her trust, so he started the conversation.  

"You do want to know about the children."       

"Where are they?" Sarah asked, not missing a beat.

"You know very well where they are."

She flinched, and part of her questioned whether that was a jab at her or not.  "I don't believe it.  It doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't?  He steals children for a living, you know."

"Not like this, not unless they were wished away."

For a moment, Ariman was silent.  "Are you defending him, Sarah?"

She was taken aback by his clipped tone, but immediately bounced back with, "No, I'm just trying to make the pieces fit.  And right now they don't."

"That's because you don't know what's happened to the Underworld."

"Why should I care about that?" she replied flip, leaning her back against the wall in a casual stance.  "It's not my problem."

"But it is!" he shouted, suddenly a raging flood of emotion.  "It's everyone's problem now, because you went and defeated the unbeatable Goblin King!  Now kingdoms and children are at risk of being lost to a madman."

Sarah recoiled, but drew herself back up with fire blazing in her eyes.  "What are you talking about?"

"Jareth is no longer the King you once met.  He has gone insane, and it is affecting everyone.  He no longer follows the rules he was once bound by.  As the Goblin King, it was his duty to take those children that were wished away, and that were only wished away.  But now, he no longer honors that duty, and he takes whatever child he pleases, whether or not it was because of a wish."  

Ariman paused and looked off into the night.  As he spoke, the harsh tone decayed into mourning and obvious pain. "He took my son when he was eight.  We were at a picnic in the glades, and suddenly this white owl appeared, a moment later he was a man, and my son was swooped up in the arms of the Goblin King before they both disappeared before my eyes.  All that was left was that atrocious laugh, filled with loathing and madness.  My wife was devastated.  I went to the castle in search of my son, but his magic blocked me, and I've never had much power to begin with.  I tried everything I could to get in, when out of nowhere he was there, with my son who was crying and so afraid.  He asked me if it was my son I was looking for, and when I begged him to give my son back, he laughed and said yes.  Then he drew a dagger from his belt and ran him through, right in front of me.  I can still hear my son's cry of pain; I can still feel the blood on my hands when he collapsed into my arms…

"My wife… she could not bear her son's death-she was informed she would be unable to conceive again after our first was born-and she couldn't continue on.  Now I am left with two murders on my hand, for Jareth is as much to blame for her death as my son.

"But it wasn't just me who's been affected, Sarah," he continued, looking at her and his voice growing with strength.  "All of the Kingdoms of the Underground have been touched, either by the loss of a child or the deaths of their soldiers.  Then rumors got out about a trip he made to the Aboveworld, where he kidnapped six children, held them captive for days, then murdered them and left them to be found by the people of the Aboveworld."

"Three years ago…" Sarah breathed.

"Yes.  This radical act sent such uproar through the Court that a war broke out against the Goblin King, and we've been fighting ever since."

Sarah's eyes closed for a moment, but she asked the question even though she already knew the answer.  "But why come here?  Why did he take the children?"

"To torture you.  He played a vicious game with you, Sarah, to get back at you for his defeat.  Everyone knows of your victory, and that his madness stemmed from his lost.  And even though we have battled him for three years, his power is growing.  That is why he has come back now, to play with you again."  Suddenly he rose and closed in on her.  "Didn't you notice the appearance of the children?  The ones before had brown hair and green eyes, just like you.  And the ones missing now have blonde hair and blue eyes, just like Toby."

Sarah's eyes opened wide.  "Toby?"

"Of course.  After the loss of your brother, he couldn't resist to play with your head in such a way.  Do you see?  He wants you to fight for Toby all over again, and he wants you to lose, and not just once, but six times.  Six children, Sarah.  Six more.  And you know he'll murder these children, just like before."  His voice dropped to a whisper.  "That's why he showed you the children in the street tonight.  To frighten and entice you.  He wants you to come back so he can finally defeat you."

"Unless I beat him at his own game."

Ariman stared at her hard.  "And then what?  Walk away like nothing happened, just so once his powers come back, he can play again?  Do you think you could afford such a possibility?" he spat.

Once again on the defense, and certainly not liking it, Sarah got up in his face, making him back up a step or two, and whispered icily, "And what would you suggest?"

"Just think, Sarah, about the pain he has caused.  He's killed hundreds of innocent babes, has caused the deaths of worthy and selfless soldiers on the battle field, and all because of his defeat to you.  Look at what's he done to me, by taking away my wife and child.  I, too, have lost soldiers loyal to my domain because of him."  He stepped away from her and began to walk in a circle around her, keeping her trapped and in direct contact with his words.  

"And what about you?  You've carried the guilt of your brother's disappearance with you for years!  It has always been your weakness.  Then the six children he killed as a mockery to you, and now six more are resting on your shoulders.  Their fates depend on you!  You owe it to them all to end it!"  His eyes held her with their glaring brilliance, full of vengeance and passion.  "You were the one who started this destruction, now you must be the one to finish it," he hissed, now forcing his way into her personal space.  "And you will, because he has no power over you."  

Sarah stood her ground, glaring at him with absolute disgust.  But it wasn't Ariman she saw before her, and it wasn't Ariman's voice that filled her ears.  His laughter was what echoed through her mind, and his cruel eyes, those unmerciful eyes were staring right back at her, mocking her over and over again.  

_Where are the children, Sarah?  You'll never find them.  They're dead._  He laughed as he taunted her.

_Just like Toby._

At her sides, her hands curled into fists, and tiny shivers made her body quake like she was cold.  But she wasn't cold; she was hot with anger, burning with rage equal to his.  Her hateful stare wasn't directed at him, but at the adversary she would soon face.  

_…he has no power over you…_

That was right.  He had no power over her.  She was the one who had the power now.  And she would show him just how much power she had.  
            "I have told you about the children.  Now I request one thing from you in return."

"And that is?" she asked in a low voice, full of loathing.

"Kill Jareth."

Now how's that for a cliffhanger?


	4. Never Again

Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed!  I just hope that I can continue to match your expectations, and leave you satisfied (or better yet, thirsting for more) at the end of each chapter.

Never Again

Ariman stepped around her, his voice close to her ear.  "You have it in you, don't you?" he whispered.  "The passion, the fury, the blood lust.  I watched you, Sarah, a few weeks back, when you found little Jessica.  You raised your weapon and fired, killing him… and you didn't give a second thought about it."  His hand snaked down her arm to retrieve the crystal held limply in her grasp.  Slowly he moved it into her sight, and smiled when he watched her jaw tighten.

"Can you see it Sarah?  Can you see the surprise on his face when you go back?  He'll be so happy to see you again, to know that you solved his little puzzle.  He has missed you so.  It will be a great pleasure for him to challenge you once again.  And then when he thinks he's won…" Ariman paused to press something pointed into her stomach.  "Then you'll run him through."  

Sarah's eyes fell to the sheathed blade held against her.  His meaning was all too clear.

"To return to him would be such a bittersweet surprise."  The white haired guest gripped her chin lightly, lifting her eyes to meet his.  "Don't you agree?"

For a moment, her gaze left his and focused again on the crystal.  It was a taunt, a mockery of her and her dreams.  She had been offered her dreams not just once, but twice, the second time when she had finally overcome him.  And what had happened to those dreams?  They shattered.  Just like her life, just like her heart when she lost Toby.  Then the first six children disappeared and died.  Another game, another taunt.  Her world had been turned upside down, and now he was trying to do it again.  

It was time for her to return the favor.

Looking away from the crystal, she straightened herself to full height and granted Ariman a level gaze.  "The children are in the castle?"

"Without a doubt.  And where they are, Jareth will surely be."

"How do I get there?"

Ariman rolled the crystal from his right hand to his left and held it on five elegantly long fingers.  "I will send you there through his own magic left here in his gift."

_…I have brought you a gift…_

Something solid slipped into Sarah's hand, and upon inspection she realized it was the dagger he had pressed into her.  "That," Ariman pressed, "is what you must use to kill him.  The blade is made of iron, the one thing that will destroy a Fae creature."   His stormy eyes suddenly pierced hers with a strange intensity, causing a powerful emotion to fill her.  For a moment, she felt like she was drowning in a sea of pure insanity, flooding her veins with rage and torment.

"We are all depending on you."  The crystal extended to her, a soft glow illuminating from inside.

She covered the light with her hand, felt fingers of warmth caress up her arm, and the world faded around her.

Trees.

Night.  Screams.

Running.  

Being captured, held, struggling.

Screaming.

Blood spilling, red like a crayon scribble.

Panting.  Weak.  Despair.

Dying.

Intense pleasure.

"HELP ME!  _MOMMY_!"

Sarah leapt up, her body crying out for air and taking it in big gulps.  Everything around her was blurred and moving slow like she was surrounded by water, and screams echoed in her head, making her ears ringing.  After a minute, when everything cleared, Sarah glanced at her surroundings.

It was the Escher room.  She was in his castle.

_…he's there, in my castle…_

Sarah stood, took a breath to regain her equilibrium, and choose the first door at the stop of the stairs.  She walked out into a blackened, windowless hall, lit only by torches.  Keeping her hand near the dagger, she continued onward, driven by instinct alone.  He would be in his throne room.  Now she just had to find him.

_Do you really think you can find it?  _

Her progression stopped and she turned to look behind her.  Nothing was there, down the long hallway of torches.  Nothing was in front of her either.  But someone had whispered in her ear… With a shake of her head, she continued forward, ignoring the sinking feeling in her stomach and the chill that touched her bones. The only sounds in the castle were her footfalls upon the stone floors.  The place was lifeless, confining, a corpse of the castle she remembered.  What had happened to all of the Goblins?  Not a single creature crossed her path.  

The hallway seemed to stretch on for hours, but Sarah knew time was always distorted in tense moments.  The hallway had to end; it couldn't go on forever… unless it was like the outside wall of the labyrinth.  Was there an illusion passage somewhere around here?  Just as she was beginning to doubt, she came to a door. With care, she opened it and found herself in a room cloaked by thick curtains of black.  There were only a few candles lit, casting dancing shadows upon the floors. __

One of the curtains moved.  Tensing for attack and breath held, Sarah moved forward, her hand reached for the curtain, her other hand hovered by the dagger, and she wrenched the thick cloth to the side.  The brightness blinded her, forcing her to retreat to the shadows while her eyes adjusted.  Blinking away the pain, she looked out the open window.  

"My God."

The once intricate and elaborate Labyrinth lay in ruins.  Few walls remained standing, but most had been reduced to piles of rubble.  The ground was charred black and giant gashes in the earth made the land appear broken and torn.  Dust swept across the wind in waves, blinding her from fully seeing the devastation before her.  This wasn't how the Labyrinth was supposed to be.

Sarah shivered.  The air felt wrong.  _She_ felt wrong.  While her journey through the labyrinth had been difficult and tenacious, it had never felt threatening.  Now, the dangers untold and hardships unnumbered seemed to ooze up from the cracked, dusty earth, sending Sarah silent signals that began to form a cold drop of fear in her stomach.  

_He turned on us_, the labyrinth whispered to her, _he turned on his kingdom and his people, leaving them to rot.  His heart is stone and no longer beats with any kind of warmth.  He turned on us.  He will turn on you.  Leave us, or die with us.  And then, the winds died, the sands settled, and she realized that the ground wasn't charred.  _

It was covered in corpses.__

For miles ahead she could make out bodies of every size, shape, and color lying in a frozen picture of death.  Stacked at least three deep, the decaying forms were blood covered and severed, tossed aside and trampled.  It was a gruesome picture of heroism gone awry.  Many of the bodies were blackened, like they had been overcome by a great wave of flame.  It must have been a powerful fire to have taken out so many.  Surely there were thousands lying dead before the castle walls!

_... he has caused the deaths of worthy and selfless soldiers on the battle field…_

As her eyes continued to sweep closer to the castle, she could make out the remains of the Goblin City.  It was a mirror image to the destruction beyond the castle gates.  Houses were destroyed or crumbling, the landscape cracked and devastated by fire.  And like before, bodies littered the ground in reeking piles, all posed in a common position: that of escape.  Arms frozen by rigor mortis, hands out stretched to the gates, they silently pleaded for freedom.  The scene was heart breaking and infuriating.  

"He took out everyone…" _Even his own people…_

Suddenly Sarah felt ill as her imagination played out the massacre before her.  She could hear the cackling of the fire, the screams of those slain, the cries for justice and revenge.  The blood flowed like a river, down the winding walkways of the castle, flooding into the Goblin City and out into the Labyrinth, decaying everything it touched.  Nothing escaped the wrath of the King.

That's when she remembered Toby, her fear of losing him, and her joy of bringing him home.  The two of them had come to this land, and had left unharmed.  Now there were six more children that would do the same.  She tensed when, from inside the castle, she thought she could hear a child's wail.  Deep inside the flame of anger began to rekindle.

"Never again, you son of a bitch," she hissed and stepped away from the window.  There were two other doors in the room, and she took the left one.  Upon crossing there was another hallway, but this one was open with windows.  Passing them, she could still see the devastation out of the corner of her eye, and her anger slowly continued to boil.

_…You were the one who started this destruction, now you must be the one to finish it…_

Ariman's words echoed in her head, and she felt new guilt sweep over her.  She was the one at fault for this.  She had driven the King to insanity with her victory, and thousands suffered for it.  

_Everything I've done, I've done for you…_

            Images filled her head.  Creatures were charging the castle, and were wiped out with the flick of a wrist.  Innocents tired to flee the castle walls, but were cut down from behind.  No one stood a chance.  Children screamed for their dead parents, women cried for their lost husbands, men mourned their dying families.  The sounds of battle, of pain and death filled her ears, and for a moment she felt like she was there in the moment.  It was so real she was overwhelmed.  And when she looked again, she was still walking through the castle halls, still searching for the throne room.  But the images didn't leave her.  They were too vivid, and cut her deep with grief and hatred.  Ariman was right, she did owe it to them, to all the ones who died.  

_Like Miller and Alise and the other four I stole from you three years ago?_

Sarah froze when the voice filled her head.

_Yes, you certainly owe it to them, because you were too slow to save them.  Really, Sarah, I thought you actually cared about those young ones. _

Her breathing became erratic; her eyes narrowed to slits and her hands clenched at her sides.

_I guess you just didn't care enough.  _

Don't let him get under the skin.  Keep moving, find the throne room, end it all.  But a voice inside her cried out to be heard, to defend herself.  "No," she hissed, "I won't play his games anymore."  

_Such a pity.  Just like Toby._

Sarah picked up the pace, urging herself forward.  

_Running away like the child that you are._

I'm not running! She thought angrily.  Not from you!  No, I'm going to find you-

_Just like you found Toby?  Oh, wait, you never did find him.  Not the second time, at least._

Sarah could feel herself cracking.  Don't let him get to you.  But she wouldn't listen to reason.  The pain and the guilt were welling up again, driving her to distraction, fogging her head and making her reckless, feral.  Her clarity was leaving her, it could distort her perception of things, make her vulnerable to his attacks-

_I know where Toby is._

Don't listen to him!  Sarah broke out into a run.  Doors and various turns to new passages passed her, but she knew they weren't the way to go.  Something was pulling her forward, driving her toward him, and she followed without doubt.  

_He's with all the other children._

_Dead._

Sick laughter filled her ears, making her stop and grip at her head, trying to block out the sounds.  Toby was standing in front of her, as well as twelve more children who she instantly recognized.  They pointed and hissed at her, blaming her for their demise.  But it wasn't my fault, she argued silently, I tried everything I could!

_Not good enough!  Not ever enough!_  They screamed and hissed and spat and clawed at her, demanding repayment, demanding revenge.  _Let us go!  Let us GO!  We want to go home!  FREE US!  _

Something shattered.  When Sarah opened her eyes, she was standing in the hall, alone, in silence.  Her body was relaxed and her mind clear.  Everything was clear.  She understood now.

_Sarah…_

The whispers on the wind called to her, and she had to answer.  Suddenly calm and collected, her heart frozen and her disposition just as cold, she looked up at the set of stairs before her.  He was up there.  She could feel him.  Pushing forward, she began to ascend, slowly, one step at a time.  There was no rush.  It would all be over soon enough.

The stairs wound around like a coil, and continued up, deeper into the dark, empty castle, until she was at the door to the throne room.  It opened silently at her touch, swinging in a wide arc to allow her eyes full access to the room.  There, draped across the throne in a casual and utterly bored demeanor, sat her ultimate rival.  Slowly he looked over when he noticed the door open, and his mismatched eyes met hers for the first time in 17 years.  A cruel, mocking smile crossed her lips, and she broke the silence with her bitter, sarcastic tone.

"Hello, Your Highness."


	5. Generous Until Now

A/N:  Hey everyone!  I hope the story has you captivated enough to keep coming back for more.  I shall try to have this finished by Friday.  Though, I will admit, I do have a tendency to write faster when I receive reviews.  Lots of reviews.  I wonder why that is…  Anyway, enjoy this next installment!

Generous Until Now

"Goddamn you, woman!" 

Stutz cursed Mother nature as he tried to see out the water blurred windshield.  The files on his passenger seat were wet from his frolic to the car, but they were still in tact; which was most important, because Sarah did have a good idea in comparing the files.  Though when he arrived at the office, he wasn't sure if he was relieved or not to learn no letter had been sent to them.  Perhaps that crystal was the note…

When he pulled into the other parking spot for her apartment number, there was something in the air that made him uncomfortable.  An intense feeling of fear overcame him, and took his breath away for just a moment.  He'd read once that those sort of feelings came to people who were around UFO's, and for a minute he wondered if perhaps he was about to be abducted.  He gave a sharp bark of laughter as he realized that he was being absurd, and his exhaustion from this case was starting to wear him down at the edges.  

            Grabbing the files and stuffing them as best he could into his coat, he forced himself out into the storm that could have rivaled a small hurricane.  As quick as he could, without slipping and killing himself, he ran up to the door and barged in, not bothering to nock.  Sarah knew he was coming, anyway.  He also expected Sarah to be alone.  But when he threw open the barrier, he was greeted with two people standing in the living room, holding hands, it looked to him, and then a sudden white flash, followed by an incredible disappearing act of his dark haired partner.

"What the hell?!"

The other occupant, a tall man with long white hair and medieval styled clothes, turned to face him.  He smiled, winked, and then disappeared as well.  Stutz remained standing in the door way, too stunned to move.  The phenomenon before him was dazzling and quite impossible, but it must have been true, because Sarah was no longer in the place she stood not a few moments before.  

So where did she go?

He walked into the apartment to find himself stunned by the amount of electricity in the air.  It made his hair stand on end and his fingers tingle.  What the hell had happened in here?  And who was that guy that winked at him?  His face turned in disgust at the thought that the guy may have been gay and sending him a message.  

But, wait.  Hadn't he seen that man before?  In his mind, he searched for the familiar face.  Then the feeling of fear from the car overwhelmed him again, making him gasp, and suddenly he was back in the forest where the children were found dead.  He was walking back to his car.  There was a crowd, curious and questioning, and he caught a flash of white hair.  A man among the masses, staring directly at him, smiling, and giving him a wink.  Stutz, devastated by the loss of the children, had ignored him as a freak who enjoyed antagonizing the cops…

But his reappearance tonight was just too coincidental.  His heart lurched as he realized Sarah may be in danger, along with the other children.  Seizing up the other files, he ran back out into the storm, diving into his car and tearing out into the street.  He needed to get back to the office and into the database.  At last, he had a lead, and it was a suspicious white haired man. 

For the first few moments, he stared at her with only a neutral expression, not bothering to move or show any signs of interest in her arrival.  His eyes shifted to the clock on the wall.  Then he sighed and returned his gaze to the window, silently dismissing her.  "You're late," he clipped with a bored tone.

            So, he had been expecting her.  Ariman's spell didn't work quite as planned, and though she had been discovered, Sarah still felt she had the upper hand.  Slowly, Sarah proceeded into the room, a steady click accompanying the fall of her feet while she walked about.  "Really?  Is that all you're going to say to me?" she asked in a mocking tone.  "What happened to those wonderful little taunts you've always been so fond of?  Or has you sharp tongue become too dull to cut anymore?"

"No, I just don't see you as the object of such affections anymore," he responded flatly.

Sarah stopped just at the depressed circle in the middle of the throne.  The place looked the same as she had remembered, save it didn't look as messy as before.  On the wall to her right was the clock with knives for hands; the dread that had filled her heart when she saw the minute hand so close to the thirteenth hour.  She had had so little time left…

Now it was Jareth who had such little time left.

But, of course, there was always time for a bit of play.

"I remember this being such a lively place, once," she reminisced while looking about the room.  "So powerful and threatening.  Now it's just worthless, fearless.  Pathetic."  Her eyes locked onto him, pointedly.  "A perfect mirror of its king.  Such a pity," she drawled.

At this, his eyes met hers, a small smile caressing his lips.  "Ah, Sarah, how biting you've become.  What a pleasure it is to see you turning out just… like… me," he remarked, annunciating the last words.

Sarah's face drew closed in anger.  "I am nothing like you," she spat.  

"You'd like to believe that, wouldn't you?"  His eyes dazzled with merriment at her reaction.  "After all these years, you haven't changed a bit.  Still the naïve little heroine.  Such an innocent… or so you think."

"No," Sarah argued.  "I may not be so innocent anymore, Goblin King, but I have a heart, and compassion, and friends," she replied, "Things you so sorely lack.  You are nothing more than a monster, cold, spiteful, and cruel."

"And you are not cruel, Sarah?" he asked casually while rising and stepping down from his throne.  "You have haunted me continuously, day in and day out, never letting me forget.  You have given me no peace.  Isn't that cruel?"

 A humorless laugh, full of mirth and mockery, burst from her.  "Simply no peace?  Beware, Goblin King.  I have been generous up until now, and I can be cruel," she quoted.  "Though, as a basis for comparison, I have nothing on you in that department," she answered.  Sarah stood her ground as he approached.  Internally, she was pleased with his advancement, though made no appearance of it.  Bringing him closer would make less work for her when she finished him off.   

A predatory smile likened his appearance to a shark moving in for the kill.  "So I trust that you've been taking excellent care of Toby?"

Sarah's blood ran cold and her cheeks went red with heat.  It took all she could to keep from hitting him.  Her pride, however, kept her from losing complete control of her limbs.  Certainly, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of her intense reaction to his comment.  Then at that moment, something inside her shifted; it rose up from the recess of her mind, and she realized the memories were coming back.  Desperately she clamped down on them, her focus set solely on the despicable creature before her.  "Keep Toby out of this," she hissed.  

The words 'Ah, ha' practically lit up in his eyes, and she realized her mistake too late.  As simple as her reply had been, it had given away her weakness, and he was more than ready to use it.  "Oh," he continued in mock concern, "Touchy subject.  I hope you two didn't have a falling out."

Sarah was fuming silently, desperately trying to get her emotions in check, to keep the flashbacks from coming, yet they were too persistent.  The throne room disappeared as the memories flooded her, and the Goblin King's haunting words echoed in her ears.  She saw the picnic she had made for the two of them, the traditional red and white checkered cloth spread out upon the bright green grass, various sandwiches, fruits, chips, and drinks all bundled into a brown wicker basket.  And Toby was running along with Merlin, throwing a Frisbee to the dog and laughing gleefully.

"You really must be careful with such young boys," he continued taunting.  "One wrong word, and they'll go running off, and who knows when they'll be back."  His voice had lowered, but his smile didn't, nor the brightness in his eyes as he watched her resolve crumble.

Sarah shook herself mentally, trying to make the images stop coming, but it was like the floodgates had opened and washed her away with their intensity.  

_They had eaten, played games, told stories, and made shapes from the clouds._

_And then the argument started.  There was always bad blood over Karen, and sometimes Sarah couldn't keep her mouth shut.  The spiteful words left her before she could stop them.  She had seen the hurt in his eyes, could see that he loved his mother very much and wished Sarah would do the same._

_"Why can't we be a good family?  Why can't we be good enough for you?"  And he had bolted for the woods to hide his tears.  _

_Panicked, she screamed for him to return.  She was ashamed with her words, and frightened when he ran, and angry with her slowed pace caused by a sprained ankle a week earlier.  If only she could have run a little faster, if only she hadn't been so foolish, if only she had known…_

_And guilt crashed into her heart, drowning it in sorrow when she remembered the blame Karen had in her tear stained eyes, the absolute anguish at learning her son had darted off on a bright, sunny day in a decently populated park, and that her step-daughter couldn't find him. _

_ She was never forgiven…_

To relive it again was too much, and to see his detestably pleased smile at her suffering was unbearable.  A strangled cry on her lips, Sarah pulled the knife from her belt, yanking off the sheath and tossing it aside carelessly.  Brandishing it before her, she stared long and hard at him with vengeful eyes.  "A long time ago, you offered me my dreams," she growled low in her throat.  "Give them to me now.  Die in anguish, with my face as the last thing you see in this world."

Jareth looked at her then threw back his head and laughed.  When his fit of amusement passed, his arms crossed over his chest, his head cocked to the side, and his voice became appropriately mocking.  "Well, now.  Look at you, so furious and threatening.  What would Toby think?"

"_Shut up!" she suddenly snapped, her eyes wild.  _

With a victorious smile and amused eyes, he raised one hand and elegantly waved it with an air of dismissal at her weapon.  "Put it away, little girl.  We both know you can't possibly harm me," he countered with a chuckle.  "Of course, you're welcome to stay and argue some more.  A banter with you has always been a pleasure."

He wasn't taking her seriously, she realized, and Sarah was suddenly overwhelmed with fury.  Killing him wouldn't be enough; she had to make him suffer.  So when he moved to again sit on his throne, she shot her arm out with a fierce cry, cleanly slicing his upper arm across the bicep.  Yelping in pain, she watched as he stumbled back against the wall, gripping his injured arm.

"I think I'll find killing you to be much more pleasurable," she purred in satisfaction.  Looking into his eyes, she expected to see pain and fear.  Yes, she wanted to see fear… but she didn't.  Instead, he looked surprised. 

No.  He looked shocked. 

And then his words, whispered so softly from his pale lips, reached her ears.

"You're real…"  

Everyone who's intrigued or confused, raise your hands now!


	6. From Bad to Worse

A/N:  Uh, nothing new.  Enjoy!

From Bad to Worse

"You're _real…" _

Sarah couldn't keep the cockiness from her voice.  "So is that how you got the throne, Your Highness, on your incredibly accurate ability to state the obvious?"  Her face took on an exasperated expression.  "Of _course I'm real."  _

She had expected a jab back at her, a spiteful comment or a taunting insult.  Instead, she received a crucial examination of her person.  It appeared to her that Jareth had suddenly stopped everything to look at her, really look at her.  No detail went unnoticed, and she began to feel uncomfortable under his fierce scrutiny.

"Sarah…"

His voice brushed over her like soft velvet, warm and embracing; a stark contrast to his earlier demeanor, leaving Sarah momentarily stunned at the sudden change.  "How did you come here?" 

"The details are not important, but let's just say I was made an offer I couldn't refuse."  Menacingly she stepped forward, knife at the ready, and she took much satisfaction when Jareth took a step to the side, keeping himself from being pinned to the wall.  Seeing him retreat was a silent pleasure.

Still gripping his arm, he backed away carefully, his eyes and face neutral.  "What kind of offer?"

Sarah's head tilted to the side, mocking Jareth when he used to give her the same look.  "Isn't it obvious?" and with one finger she smeared the bit of blood along the blade.

"And what do you get in return?" he asked, flinching slightly at her gesture.

"What makes you think," Sarah smiled sweetly, "that this isn't what I get in return?"

He stopped in his retreat and stared down at her, his mismatched eyes ablaze.  "Because I find it hard to believe that you've developed such hatred from your little expedition here that you find it necessary to come back and kill me."

"For everything you've done to me and everyone else, I consider it a fair exchange," she batted.

Now furious, Jareth laid into her with reckoning force.  "After 17 years, you still blame me for your foolish actions!  I _took_ Toby because you _asked me, and still it is my fault!  So, I suppose, after years of obsessing, you've finally decided to put yourself out of your own guilt by killing me?!  Ignorant girl, you are as pathetically blind as last you came!"_

"You would accuse me of obsession, when it was your games, your taunts, your madness that has driven me back here!  All just because you couldn't handle losing to a foolish girl, right?!" she snarled back.  "And _to think_ you could get away with it, _you_ are the ignorant one!"

"Get away with what?!"

"Everything!  First taking Toby from me, and then those six children from three years ago, each with brown hair and green eyes like me, and now the six that look just like Toby!  My, my, weren't we so talented with subtlety there?  You didn't think I'd catch on, did you?  Thought that I wouldn't figure you out?!  You take me too much for granted.  You will pay for your crimes, I will see to that."  She stepped forward, her knife raised to point at his throat.  "Now…" she growled softly.  "Give me the children."

"In case you failed to notice," replied in kind, his voice on edge as well, "I have no children here, and what the _hell_ are you talking about?"

Her eyes went frigid along with her tone.  Now as dangerously low as he own, she threatened, "I'm not going to ask you again."

"I only take children that are wished away and you know that!  So everything that your screaming about is coming off as nothing more than nonsense, and leaves me wondering just how mentally sane you are anymore!"

"Liar!" She swung at him in rage, but her lack of control made her movement all too obvious, and Jareth easily sidestepped the attack.  Before she could counter, his hand caught her wrist firmly and twisted it, making her drop the knife with a cry.  Then, before she could try anything else, he spun her around and rammed her against the wall, keeping both wrists pinned beneath his.

"Let me go!" she screeched, trying desperately to loosen the vice round her wrists.  "I'll kill you, goddamn it!"

"Not if I kill you first," he hissed in her ear.  "And if you continue to be a threat, I will be forced to do so."

"Ah, yes," she spat wildly, "Because you are just so talented at taking lives, aren't you?  Just like those miles of corpses outside your walls, hmm?"

The shock was reflected clearly in his eyes.  "What corps-"  

But Sarah was too far gone to hear him, and she rambled on, her voice increasing in force with every passing word.  "Just like the six innocent children you ruthlessly tortured and killed?  _Just like you murdered my brother?!_"

"ENOUGH!" he roared and threw her from the wall, putting so much force that she rolled with the momentum when she hit the floor, but not enough to hurt her.  "How dare you accuse me of such things!  I have done nothing to you since you last came, and I would never, NEVER, murder any child, including your brother!"  His face suddenly paled and he looked like he'd been kicked in the stomach.  "Toby's dead?" 

Sarah bared her teeth as she got on all fours, looking so much like a wildcat on the verge of pouncing for the kill.  "Don't play the innocent, Jareth, it doesn't suit you," she snarled.  "I know you took him, that you killed him just like the rest.  You told me in the hallway, remember?  You told me you knew where he was, that he was dead with the rest that you kidnapped, and you had better pray to whatever god you worship down here that I find those children alive, or so help me-"

"How could I have told you anything when I didn't even know you were here?" he argued hotly, cutting her off abruptly and his momentary grief for the baby brother lost in the crossfire.  

"Oh, you didn't?"  She stood up to her full height.  "That's why you greeted me as being late, isn't that correct?"

"That's because I didn't realize it was really you!"

_…you're real…_

"What are you talking about?" she hissed.

"I find it rather amusing that you keep mentioning something happening three years ago, because it was at that time when you started haunting me _everyday_!  Always you'd come in here, taunting me about my defeat and how worthless I am, because I never had power over some little 15 year old!  And at first you would cut me deep, right to the core, Sarah, until I couldn't take it anymore, and I managed to be cruel right back.  That's when you'd go away, and let me be until the next day, when it would just start all over again."

Sarah found his story hard to believe, and called him on it.  "How could something like that possibly happen?  Couldn't you whisk it away with your magic?  Or did you just enjoy living in self pity so much?"

"I don't know what caused it!  I just had to deal with it, and so it was rather unexpected to see you come waltzing in here with murder on the mind, harping about lost children and corpses outside the castle, which, if you'd actually use your eyes and looked out the window, you would see nothing there!  So where the hell you are coming up with such nonsense is clearly beyond my level of understanding!"

Sarah paused herself from flinging a comeback about leading her to the window just so he could push her out, simply because his words didn't sound right.  The arrogant Goblin King wouldn't hide what he'd done, he'd revel in it.  So why was he backing out now?  Then she remembered the hint he had left when the last child was taken.

"You honestly expect me to believe you innocent after leaving a crystal at the scene of the last kidnapping?  I mean, it is your trademark thing, right?" her question dripped with sarcasm.

Jareth became very still.  "What crystal?"

"The one that brought me here.  The one you left to mock me like before, to lead my here in your little quest for revenge for beating you," she spat.

Slowly, he shook his head, and carefully stepped toward her.  "A crystal can't do that on its own.  It needs someone to fuel the magic.  Someone sent you here." He peered down at her, his voice cutting her like the dagger strewn carelessly on the floor.  "Who made you that offer, Sarah?"

She stared back, unmoving.

"Sarah, you know I don't take children unless they are wished away.  I didn't harm you or Toby or any of your friends while in the labyrinth.  I haven't invaded your life once for the past 17 years, and suddenly you are hearing voices in your head, you're seeing images outside the castle that aren't there, and your hell bent on killing me because of accusations you can't even prove.  Look around Sarah, and tell me where these children are?  They are certainly not here, and do you really think I would let them run loose in the castle with goblins about?  And six, Sarah?  One child is hard enough to handle alone, but to take on six at a time?"  He suddenly stepped right up into her face, harshly forcing his chilling eyes on her.  "And if I had wanted revenge, Sarah, believe me, I would have taken care of that long ago."  

"So why didn't you?"

"Because maybe I'm not the really the enemy you're against."  He stepped away, and circled her once, letting his words sink in.  "I don't want revenge Sarah, and I don't think you want it either.  Who sent you after me?"

They stared at each other for an eternity-or was it really just a breath-yet either way it was unbearable until Sarah broke the silence.  "A man named Ariman."

Sarah had time to register the horror that registered on his articulately chiseled face before a savagely intense heat overwhelmed them, and a roar deafened all sounds inside the castle walls.

Growling low in his throat, Stutz threw the pictures down on Sarah's desk in frustration.  Taken from the crime scene three years ago, he didn't find anything with the white haired man, there was nothing in Sarah's private files on the case, nor did anything come up on the database.  Also, he had come to a dead end when he tried every angle of investigation on that crystal found earlier, which had disappeared from Sarah's apartment as well that night.  There was nothing left for him to go on, and he was ready to pull his gun and start firing wildly, just to blow off some steam.  

Of course, that would blow him off the case as well to develop a sudden fit of insanity, and it would do Sarah no good if he found himself behind bars before the night was through.  "No," he shook his head ruefully, "if anyone will be behind bars, it'll be the kidnapper."  Stutz thought again to the apartment.  Maybe there would be something in there, something left behind that didn't catch his eye the first time around…

"God, Stutsman, you look awful!"

The bleary-eyes agent looked up to see a fellow comrade in arms, Shabnam, undeniably the most beautiful and dangerous Persian Special Agent, leaning casually against the door frame.  "You're taking too hard to this case, my friend.  You should take a break."

"No, not while he's still out there, that bastard," he huffed and pushed himself to his feet.  In the process, he pushed the desk back a couple of inches causing a few of the stacked books to topple over each other and knock his files to the floor.  "Fantastic."

"Are you going to bring Williams in on it?"  Shab walked over to help him gather the pictures and scattered papers.

Stutz flinched.  "Well-"

"Hey… did you notice this before?"

"Notice what?" Stutz said, stopping his sentence and following her gaze to the floor.

"These are the new ones, right?"  At his nod, she took her files and placed them out in a row.  Isberque, Argano, Myrra, Arket, Nicst, Restone.  And then placed the other six below.  Ionvinkski, Alise, Miller, Arya, Netter, Rellman.  "The first letters of the names are the same," Shab surmised.

Stutz gaped.  "I don't believe it."

"What do you think of the pattern?"

Stutz stared carefully.  "It could be his 'note', that hint that will lead us to him.  Perhaps a place-"

"Or his name," Shab offered.

Stutz grinned.  "And something we can put with a face."  He noticed Shab's frown.  "I think I saw the kidnapper tonight… and I think he's playing a game with Sarah."

"What?"  Shab's voice went up a few notches in surprise. 

"When I went to her apartment, they were both there one minute, and then gone the next.  They disappeared right in front of me!  I can't explain it," he glowered.

"What did he look like?"

Stutz gave the best description he could remember, not noticing Shab's sudden uncomfortable expression.  He also told her exactly what happened when he had entered the room, leaving her as flabbergasted as he.  Until she looked again at the files, and her face went pale.

"Oh, Sweet Jesus," she whispered, and began arranging the files, until they settled in a new order.  Arket, Restone, Isberque, Myrra, Argano, Nicst.  And then using the other files, she covered all but the first of each letter.

A-R-I-M-A-N.  

Shab's eyes left the files and fixed steadily on his.  "This is bad… and if it's really him, you, Sarah, and the children are in more danger than you could possibly imagine."

Oh my god, time for bed.  :::flops on bed:::: Must stop staying up after midnight writing!!!


	7. The Cruelest One of All

A/N:  Ok, this one's a biggie.  Comes out to ten pages on my thingy here.  But trust me; the ending is well worth it.  Enjoy, and please, PLEASE, I BEG YOU ON MY KNEES, please tell me what you think of this chapter.  It's terribly important to me.  THANKS!

The Cruelest One of All

"What do you mean?" Stutz asked his brow creasing.  "You know who this is?"

Shab nodded.  "I am very familiar with him, because of my parents… but I never believed…"  She took a breath.  "Ariman is the Persian god of Death and destruction.  He is the master trickster, the worshipper of sin.  And he would be more commonly known as Satan to you."

"What?" Stutz asked in total shock.  Suddenly he laughed in disbelief.  "You mean to tell me the Devil winked at me?  And what happened to the horns and towering flames?  I mean, he looked nothing like the Lord of Darkness in the movie Legend."

"He takes whatever form he is wishes, and it's not always as a goat looking man," she argued.  "As for him winking at you… that could mean a lot of things."

"Like he likes me?"

"Like he sees you as dessert," Shab replied evenly.  "Or as a game piece on his chess board of manipulation."

Stutz scoffed at her as he regained his feet.  "I'm really sorry, Shab, because with all your top notch instincts, I know that you're reliable.  But the Devil?  That's too farfetched for me."

"So explain Sarah's sudden disappearance!" Shab snapped, rising swiftly as well.  "You said you watched her vanish, and he did the same.  Explain the names!  Do you really believe this is all coincidence?"

The room became quiet save their shallow breaths.  Both stared at each other, silently analyzing the others thoughts, and Stutz realized he couldn't argue her points.  So what now?  "Ok.  If he is who you say, and he has taken Sarah somewhere… what are we supposed to do?  How do you fight the ultimate evil?"

Shab's lips pursed while she digested his question, and with a slightly perceptible nod, she answered, "With ultimate good, I would think."  Another nod and she was heading for the door.  "Let's go."

_Oppressive.  Searing.  _

_So much pain.  _

_Stop._

_Make it stop, God, it burns!_

_I can't breathe; the world is turning black, like my skin, black like coals, burned in the engulfing flames._

_I'm dying…_

"Where are we going?"

"Aren't you Christian?"

"Catholic."

"Same difference."

"Well, not really-"

"Regardless, who would be darkness' greatest enemy?"

"Light."

"And who lives in the light?"

"…God?"

"And the vessels for God?"

"… uh, priests?"

"Wow, that didn't take long at all, did it?  Must be those brilliant deduction skills you're so famous for."

"We're going to get a priest?"

"Didn't you ever see The Exorcist?"

"Well, yeah, but we don't have a possessed person spewing pea soup, do we?"

"No, but we have a point of entry and departure.  Perhaps Sarah's apartment, being a place of contact between good and evil, will have something that can be beneficial."

"… this is a reach, isn't it?"

"You've got a better idea?"

Silence.

"I figured as much."

A frustrated sigh.  "I don't understand why he would choose us.  I mean, what brought this about?  And why is he going specifically after Sarah?  I mean, I though he only did like demon possessions and tried to seduce man into temptation, and if he was doing that to Sarah…. Just what would be so tempting to her?  She doesn't trust easily, she's not eas-Whoa!  Taxi!  Taxi coming fast!  ... that was a little close, wouldn't you say- but she's not easily pushed, and no bullshit ever gets by her… so why- I don't understand!"

"Like you, she is a protector of the innocent.  Innocence and purity are what separate the good from the bad.  And maybe Sarah's just too good for his tastes."

"But she isn't innocent; we've both seen her kill before.  Thou shalt not kill, that's in the bible, right?  So doesn't that make her a sinner just like the rest of us?"

"And lead us not into temptation, right?  But all of us are prone to temptation as we are human, so maybe he proposed something she couldn't resist."

"Like finding the children?"

"Perhaps.  Or maybe it's just one child she's after… and the man that took him away from her."

"Oh, God."

"My sentiments exactly."

"And if she gives in?"

"I don't know.  I'm not the expert.  But if it's anything like the stories from Persia… then she becomes his slave, and a soldier for the dark, forever."

"…"

"Yeah."

_Don't let me die, not like this.  _

_Don't let me go, please, God, someone help me, please!_

And then the air cooled and Sarah could breath again.  But something was still wrong, and she didn't realize she had levitated until she landed hard on her back, the sweet breath of life suddenly expelled from her lungs with incredible force.  Everything was dancing, the walls were turning upside down, and she was running through the Escher room again, trying desperately to catch him, while he sang to her so forcefully, with that undertone of mourning-

But he never screamed at her… why was he screaming?  No, that wasn't right…

Snapping out of her hazy dream of stairs climbing in impossible directions, everything settled back into the shape of the throne room, with a white figure approaching her, the hair about him rippling in a breeze she couldn't feel.

_Sarah, beware…_

He had warned her he could be cruel.

"Sarah!"

But it wasn't Jareth approaching her with a threat to be cruel.  No, he had never induced such a paralyzing feeling of fear as the creature before her, and she was frozen to the floor, her eyes wide, breath short, and sweat dripping coldly down her back to soak into her shirt.  She stared up at him, and was drowning in his storm filled eyes.

_… she was drowning in a sea of pure insanity, flooding her veins with rage and torment…_

And now those eyes filled her with the insanity of pure fear, and Sarah had never before so desperately wished for death, for surely dying was the only escape from such overwhelming evil, such pure unadulterated evil.  Pushed to the edge, needing release from the insanity of his eyes, she watched him smile, revealing fangs she hadn't noticed before; watched the fireball that grew in his hand, meant to send her into a oblivion, and she didn't object… anything for the release…

"Sarah, _move!"_

But she couldn't.  Her power had left her, and she could only watch as oblivion came at her with horrifying speed.  Suddenly, the hypnotic gaze locking her to the floor lifted away with the demon as he was tackled to the floor by an incredible force of wind and lightning.  Then she was lifted to her feet with ease, strong arms keeping her steady while the dizziness passed.  

"Oh, what a cute couple you two make," a voice commented with dripping sarcasm.

"Whatever it is you seek, demon, you won't find it here.  Leave now."

Sarah's awareness suddenly returned, and she took notice of Ariman standing a few feet from her, his eyes dead and full of hate.  Everything about the man radiated evil, making her shiver inside with the cold feeling of absolute dread.  Then she felt the hands that had held her move away, and she was stunned to watch Jareth step forward and stand before her, in a gesture she could only describe as protective.  It also didn't pass her sharp eyes that he looked paler than before, and the slightest tremble ran through him.  He looked weakened… 

"But you already know what it is I seek," the other man retaliated lightly, "and therefore you know that I won't leave without it.  So, what shall it be first?  Do I take your powers and kill you first, or do I make you watch her die and then feed off your torment until I end your pathetic little life?"

"Leave her out of this.  It's me you've come for, not her."

Ariman chuckled.  "Ah, but she's already apart of it, didn't you realize?  Stupid Fae, I thought with all those years behind you, you'd have some amount of intelligence.  What a disappointment.  No, I will have you both before the night is through.  And perhaps in more ways than just death," he added, eyes leering over Sarah's form with obvious intent.

"I am warning you-" Jareth growled.

"You're warning me?" Ariman questioned in disbelief.  Laughing, he said, "How foolish you've become.  You don't stand a chance against a god."

Sarah's body tensed.  "A god?" 

"Sweet Sarah, allow me to properly introduce myself.  I am Death and Destruction in its most potent form, and I am here for my latest feast.  Thanks to you, I've been given the most delicious course on the menu," he replied, gesturing grandly to the Goblin King."  He chuckled. 

 "You look confused.  Let me explain.  You see, after your victory, you became his weakness and his torment.  All those jealous, angry, lonely and despondent feelings welled up into an incredible source of power that could be highly destructive when used correctly.  And all that delicious violent power is just too enticing to pass up."

"Then you must not be much of a god," Sarah responded flatly, smiling as Ariman's body tensed in anger.  "Gods are supposed to be omnipotent, after all.  So why else do you need his power unless you're too weak and helpless on you own?"

"Because people don't hold their religious beliefs as highly anymore," Jareth cut in and answered before Ariman could, his voice low and cold.  "The power of belief is amazing when it comes in great numbers, and since the people of the Aboveground don't regard religion with such revere as they once did; his powers continue to lessen each day, until he will one day disappear like the gods of old."  The King's voice went bitter with resentment.  "So he steals the powers of those in those in the Underground, where magic still lives in spades, in an attempt to rebuild himself to his former glory.  But it's always temporary.  He'll keep coming back for more, until there is no one left, and he will be forced to fade away, just like the rest of us."

Ariman shook his head.  "Yes, one day the Underground might cease to exist, swallowed up by the nothing from the lack of human dreams and beliefs.  But I'll never fade.  Not while sinners continue to walk the earth.  Not while there are people that continue to worship me and follow me, and do my biddings."  His grin went wolfish.  "Not while there are people like your precious Sarah, who's imagination is bright enough to draw any creature of myth, and who is able to kill so easily."

Beside her, Jareth stiffened slightly, though his face showed no change in expression.  He said nothing, yet somehow she knew Ariman's words affected him, and for once, she was ashamed of the decisions she made.  It came to her suddenly that his opinion of her was so important… and that bothered her to no end.

Apparently, the Dark God caught Jareth's reaction as well, and he pressed on.  "I'm afraid it's true, Jareth.  She's no longer the innocent you once thought… though it surprises me to find you believing such.  After all, I did plant that Sarah look a like here to drive you to madness with her cruelty, to break you down to your weakest state, so she would have no trouble killing you.  I guess I underestimated you.  And I overestimated her... sadly.

"But make no mistake of this," he threatened, voice having gone deadly serious.  "As much as you want to believe in her goodness, she is slowly drawing herself closer to me.  It is inevitable that she will one day be mine.  So I guess you've lost a lot more than you think."

"I will never belong to you," Sarah retaliated with heated eyes, stepping forward to challenge him.  But Jareth's arm came up, stopping her advancement, and again pushing her to stand behind him.

"Oh, but I think you will," Ariman argued.  He stepped closer, hypnotically gazing into her eyes, holding her with their power.  "The darkness is in you; it always has been.  Jareth can agree, he's the one who said you were cruel.  And he was so right.  Admit it, Sarah," he persuaded, his voice now barely a whispered breath.  "Admit how good it felt to kill those men, those criminals that took your brother away.  That was how you saw it, right?  You were never looking for those individual children; you were looking for your brother.  The various kidnappers were all the same person in your mind, and killing them was a brief respite from your guilt.  But once wasn't enough; it never completed you like you'd hoped, and so you searched out another, and another, until you were trapped in your own cycle of guilt and death.  

"Now look at you.  Vicious, heartless, a bitch in the truest sense of the word.  And after I killed those six little kids that reminded me of you, well, then you were beyond help.  The paranoia from the loss was begging you to find a culprit to blame, anyone to blame but yourself, and you were developing just the way I wanted you.  Of course, I had to give you time to grow, to let the seed blossom into a deadly flower of guilt, of vengeance, and sweet hatred.  And just like a prerecorded drama, you took the bait with that crystal, and so willingly fell into the embrace of my lies.  You truly thought you would bring yourself peace with his death.  What a fool."

The extent of his lies hit her with numbing force, as things began to fall into place around her.  "The voices in the hallway, the bodies outside... that was all you.  You've played me all along..."

"Ah, now she's catching on.  Yes, my dear sweet avenging angel, you were a pawn.  You see, the clever Fae knew of my devastating trips to the Underground, so they managed to place a permanent binding spell on me, keeping me outside the realm of the Underground. I just couldn't get through… unless I had a gate.  And you, my dear, were the gate I needed between the Aboveground and here.  Because of your past adventure, and the trust you had put into me, I was able to come here through you, and I am going to use you for all your worth.

"But don't be upset about this, dearest.  Think of it more as the acting you so once enjoyed.  How does the phrase go now?  'Life is but a stage and all the people merely players?'  And you played your part so well; I simply must applaud you on your performance.  Becoming such a heroine for the lost children, and taking such guilt at the six you just didn't save; the drama was marvelous.  I enjoyed killing them, by the way.  And you know it."

She remembered the rush of strange emotions when she first entered the Underground.  It was his thoughts, his memories of the children-

"And of course, the new babes were just as pleasurable," he added for good measure.  "In fact, the best part of it was that their screams, their crying and bitter wails of agony were just like Toby's."  He laughed when she paled.  "I had told you, Sarah that I knew where he was.  He's with the rest of them.  _Dead_."

Sarah's common sense burned up in the rage that engulfed her.  Tearing past the Goblin King, she attacked him with her fist, crying out savagely and putting all her weight into her attack.

"Don't Sarah!" Jareth was too slow to stop her, the wild beast in her heart raging for blood with hurricane force.

Ariman blocked her punch and grabbed her wrist, pulling her into his muscled chest.  With a ball of fire formed by the flick of a wrist, he threw Jareth back against his throne, putting distance between him and the girl.  Refocusing his attention on her, Ariman seized her upper arms and began to feed.

"Yes, give me your wild anger, your murderous intentions!  Join me!" Ariman cried in triumph as he continued draining her emotions that beat so furiously like the wings of an angered butterfly.  There was so much to draw in, and his powers were beginning to double-he had no idea a mortal could hold such power on its own- and then a searing pain went through his arms, breaking his concentration.  A strange sight to greet his eyes, it was, to see his forearms and hands missing, cleanly severed by the sword that Jareth now carried.  Yet he was amused to find the lost limbs still clinging to Sarah's, whilst Jareth tried to pry them from her.  Sarah, being too weak to notice, simply lolled in and out of reality.

"You're as foolish as she, Goblin King, if you think a sword, and one made of iron no less, will kill me."  To prove his point, he waves his arms in a graceful gesture, the full limbs now regenerated.

Rising up above her, Jareth stepped ahead of her prone form, eyes cold and unmerciful, and sword at the ready.  "You have been here before, Demon, and it is known that you have killed many Fae to rejuvenate your powers when your powers weakened.  Their magic and their minds still flow through you, leaving you prone to the affects of iron just as we.  Otherwise, you wouldn't have lost your limbs previously."

"It makes no difference.  I am too powerful to be killed outright, while you are already weakened by Sarah's little love bite," he snipped, gesturing to the gash on the King's arm.  "The iron is sinking in, slowly spreading like worms of infection through your veins.  Give in to me now, Goblin King, and I will spare her life and a great deal of pain for you," he enticed.  "We both know you are no match for me."

"Say that to me again, when I've run you through."  With those words, Jareth created a crystal, threw it into the demon's face where it exploded into shrapnel, cutting deep into Ariman's face.  With the momentary distraction, the King charged, and the final battle began.

            "This is where you saw it happen?"

"Yes, it was right there, by the couch."

"There is residue here, I can feel it.  A great evil set foot in this room.'

"Can you do anything, Father?"

"Its thought that the devil walks the earth like the Lord does, in shadows and whispers to those willing to see and hear.  He can only take shape through unity with another, through a bond.  Usually by temptations."

"And that's how he could have taken the children!"

"Yes, quite possibly.  The same with your friend, and he could be using her to take form somewhere else.  This place holds a gate, connecting him to her.  The only thing I can do is purge his presence from this place, disconnecting the link between them."

"What will happen to Sarah?"

"I don't know.  I've never experienced anything of this nature before.  Exorcisms are rare to say the least, and even though that's not what took place here, it's the closest I can come to in speculation.  But, I believe that in the act of casting him from here, he will release your friend and she will return when the ritual is complete.  However, this is only through speculation.  I can make no guarantees."

"It sounds good to me."

"What can we do to help?"

"Pray."

The two stood back, silent and hopeful, as the priest began chanting in Latin, reading from the Bible in his left hand, while casting holy water from his right.  The air changed about them, it became oppressive and threatening, recoiling from the holy light that was penetrating the darkness.  Feelings of fear, hate, guilt, and madness crept into their bodies and leaked into their souls, making them restless, tense, and ready to run.  But they stood their ground, determined to make sure good overcame evil this night; and al the while, they prayed for Sarah's safety, and the safe return of the children that were undoubtedly in the devil's care.

It was a losing battle.  Jareth was already weakened by the iron that touched his blood, and Ariman had just feasted on Sarah's energy, putting him in better shape than before.  While the demon had no weapon to block the sword's rapid descent, his own magic deflected each blow, keeping the iron from touching his skin and weakening him.  And at each open opportunity, Ariman sent jolts of jarring pain into Jareth's body, making him cry out, loose focus, become less aggressive.  Finally, the King had to retreat to catch his breath, his body trembling with the exertion to stay upright.

"What a shame," Ariman clucked.  "You weren't half the threat I once thought.  All those powers, and you're weaker than a child.  I know now that Sarah is the greater opponent.  After all, she was the one who brought you down."

From the floor, Sarah flinched when she realized he was right.  She had wanted to get up and fight him, to help Jareth who was weakening rapidly-even through her blurred vision she could see him struggling.  He was so pale, his shirt soaked with blood from the wound she inflicted, and his breathing was ragged.  But Ariman had drained her so fully, that it was hard enough to keep her eyes open.  If only she hadn't believed him, if she hadn't rushed Jareth in such a rage, if she hadn't foolishly charged Ariman for the loss of her brother…  This was all her fault… 

"And you know what's so great about her?  Her flame for insight, for creativity, for the spontaneous.  She has such an active imagination, wouldn't you agree?  And it could be put to such exquisite use in murders and torture and indulgences of the flesh."  Ariman, in his haughtiness, actually turned his back on his opponent to send Sarah a chilling smile.  "And we will indulge tonight, my Bittersweet.  And I do look forward to it."

The blow to his back was as expected as it was clumsy.  Jareth charged when he let his anger control his common sense, and Ariman had planted the King from the start.  Side stepping the attack, he grabbed Jareth's arm right over the wound and squeezed, causing the Fae to cry out.  His other hand came down to Jareth's stomach, palm open and crackling with energy as he let go with a bolt of energy, sending the King flying into the far wall, cracking the stone with the force.  He crumbled to the floor, groaning softly.

The sword that had been in his hand spun across the floor, landing a few feet from Sarah's barely breathing form.  

"Yes, what a disappointment this day has been."  Ariman brushed his hands together and then adjusted his shirt.  "Really, I wasn't supposed to make an appearance until much later, but you, my dear, just couldn't play by the rules.  But that's ok… you can make up for that right now."  His eyes now feral and his grin hinting at the devilish deeds to come to play, he walked toward Sarah, agonizingly slow.  "At last, Lady, we shall become one."

            "No… no!" Jareth called out, his face become distressed at just how weak his voice sounded.  

"I'm afraid you're in no position to stop me.  So just sit back and enjoy her transformation to the darker side," Ariman taunted.  "Then I will finish you off."  A deep rumble of laughter rolled from his throat, the air in the room chilling as if the warmth had been scared away.  

His breath caught.  Something stung him deep in the center of his chest, and his body felt like it was being pulled.  'No,' he cried silently.  'No, not now!'  The Dark One reached out his mind and witnessed the ritual in Sarah's apartment.  "No!" he bellowed, his eyes darkening with rage while he gripped at his head.

"Damn your friends, those foul humans!" he screeched.  They couldn't do this, not now!  Purging him from his only solid connection in the Aboveground would severe him from Sarah.  It would leave him powerless here, trapped beneath the Fae's binding spell- and leave him at the Goblin King's mercy.  

But if he killed her now, and devoured her dying emotions, he would no longer be tied to the bond they shared when she gave him her complete trust, and he would have just enough power to finish off Jareth before he once again melted into the shadows and the night.  White hot pain ripped through his body-the casting was taking affect quicker than he imagined- making him collapse to his knees in sudden agony, the pain only fueling his anger and his madness.

Yes, he whispered to himself as his wild eyes set upon hers.  Kill her.

And the knife he had given her before, now laying right near his foot would do just the trick.

From the floor, Sarah watched him, and her heart beat a little faster when she heard his infuriated cry.  Somehow Stutz figured a way to affect him, and it appeared to be the only opportunity she had to fight back.  Yet her body still remained powerless to the mind that screamed at her.  'Move, damn it!  Get up!  Fight him!'  But she couldn't.  She was just so tired… and then she saw Jareth, struggling with every last cell of his being to rise again, his face wrought in torment for his injuries and for her approaching demise.  'I'm so sorry.  I shouldn't have fallen so easily… why can't I do anything right…'  And then something in her exploded when she realized she pitied herself.  She was accepting defeat with out a fight.  She never once gave up so easily.

This was not the time to start.  

'I'll make things right,' her pride whispered fiercely.

'But you can't defeat a god,' her mind whispered back.

Yet something was happening to him now- something that brought him to his knees in intense pain.  Perhaps he was weakening, and this was her only opportunity.  Closing her eyes, she focused all her energy, all her anger and hatred for the beast of the night, into moving her body, to roll it over to her stomach…

And somehow she did move, her body had obeyed her command, and the sword was right there, not more than two feet away.  But she felt so weak… her body was lead, her eyes blackening at the edges.  'No, no!  Don't black out now!'  Digging her nails into the stone, she began to drag herself to the sword, so slow, too slow, and her body was screaming at her in protest.  All it wanted to do was rest, just let it rest…

Her fingertips grazed the handle.  Hope dwelled inside her soul that was beginning to burn out... and then the world grew darker, darker…

Ariman screamed from across the room, promising her death, the final adventure of man, and she knew it was over.

A roar left him when the pulling overwhelmed him again, tearing him apart from the inside.  Never before had he known such pain, and it was driving him into the deepest insanity.  He had to kill her now!  His control and care tossed to the wind he grabbed the knife by his feet and charged the weakened female, knowing full well that with her death, Jareth's powers would reach their peak in anger, and he could finally feast.  "Now you die!"

"Sarah… _no!"_

She could hear him charge, could feel his anger and the heat of his powers, and she knew she was about to die.  Then Toby flashed in her mind, his smile dazzling her with brilliance, encouraging her to do her best.  For him.

She wouldn't let him down again.  

Ariman had said earlier, she didn't play by the rules.  This time was no different.  Using the last of her strength, belting a cry of defiance that came from the very depths of her being, she seized the sword and spun, thrusting the iron weapon up to the hilt, right through his heart.  Mere moments after impact, a rush of power encircled the demon, he gave a great howl of agony as he felt his spell being expelled from her home, his connection with her now completely severed, and he was left to the binding spell of the Fae.  An intense flash filled the room, followed by a despaired wail, and then the demon was no more.

The apartment shook with the creature's defeated roar, and the darkness that clung to the walls broke up and disintegrated into the air, followed by a great surge of energy that flowed through the room, knocking the priest and two agents to the floor as it crashed out the door and into the night storm.  The few moments of silence passed before muffled sobs invaded the room's peace.  

Stutz and Shab shared a look of surprise and pure joy as they peered around the couch to find the source of such desperate tears.

The children had been found.

The world around her stopped.  Silence dominated over sound, and the air itself ceased to breathe.  Time had placed everything at a standstill when she thrust her sword out, had sunk it with amazing ease into the demon's chest.  Now after the bright flash, time froze everything, except for the trembling hand that reached for her face.

She had defeated Ariman.  She had saved her life in the moment that the sword pierced him.  But she never saw the demon's face wrought in agony, she didn't hear his cry of defeat, or feel the warmth of his blood flow over her hand.  For it was two mismatched eyes that filled her vision, eyes expressing compassion, sorrow, and something else she was afraid to acknowledge.  It was his shallow breathing that reached her ears, his warmth that spread over her.

And by her hand, it was his sword that had run him through.

Now how about them apples…


	8. Ascension

A/N:  Ok, last chappie.  Thanks for sticking along with me for the ride.  This was my first Labyrinth fic, and I received many more reviews than I had first anticipated.  Thanks for your comments and your support.  Take care.

                                                ~Indy Croft

Ascension

It was the final moment, a second in time that moved at an impossibly slow pace… he was going to kill her… the sword was in her grasp… Toby, she couldn't fail Toby… her body was aflame with pride, she wouldn't die now… she turned, the sword arcing behind her in a streak of hellish gray… she could see Ariman bearing down on her… and Jareth was between them, his body ready to take the demon's wrath…

The sword sliced cleanly through them both…

She stared up in horror, her mouth open in a silent cry of dismay, her body frozen in submission to her mind.  Before her very eyes, the blood continued to spill, coating her hand, pooling at his feet and running in rivlets between the stones.  From its entry point in the lower chest, she could feel the quaking of his body through the sword, running up her arm, making her heart shake in unison.  What had she done…

_The blade is made of iron, the one thing that will destroy a Fae creature._

 "No!" she gasped, and recoiled, yanking the sword with her to get it away from him, she had to get it away, had to make it stop.  He screamed at the searing heat as it ripped through him, the sound like nails ripping the skin from her body.  No longer with the strength to stand, he collapsed forward, her arms coming up to catch him in his descent.  The way his body wrapped around hers, heavy and trembling, brought an unexpected rush of warmth through her, making her eyes close in the moment to savor it.  Everything she tried to forget from before, all of the feelings she had tried to banish, came rushing back to her.  Her body buzzed with the memories, the dreams, the emotions.  But it left her too soon, as his ragged words seeped coldly into her heart.

"It appears… that you will get your dreams after… all," he panted in difficulty, leaning his head back enough to gaze into her eyes. "Your face will be… the last thing I see in this world."

Anguish welled up in her stomach, nauseating her. "But I-I didn't mean it."  Her broken voice was holding with control by a thread.

"Oh, you didn't?  That… sounds familiar."  Despite the situation, Jareth couldn't stop the soft chuckle that left him.

The words cut her deep, buried themselves as painfully as she had buried the sword.  Then to look in his eyes, to see that clouded emotion that made her heart shudder, she couldn't bear those eyes, and her head fell forward onto his shoulder.  "No," she whispered into his cool shirt.  "No, no… no, I never meant any of it."  All this time and she finally got him back, just to lose him again.  She shuddered slightly when she felt his fingers comb gently through her hair.  "Jareth…"

He tensed slightly under her gripping fingers, and after a moment, his warm breath caressed her neck.  "Yes…"

Sarah felt the weight on her growing, she realized he was becoming lax, oh, God, no, no… "Tell me this is a dream; please tell me it's all a dream."

"If life is a dream, better… to dread the waking."

"No!" she defied sharply, her head lifting to pin his eyes with hers.  "No, anything is better than this!"

"Really?" he asked softly.  His eyes had half-closed, his smile thin and waning.  "I can think of nothing bet-better than being in your embrace."  Gently, his fingers traced her jaw, the leather of his black gloves sending chills through her.  "How I wish I had had the power… the power to make you stay… to not have to let you go-"

"Then don't, Jareth, don't let me go!  Hold onto me… stay with me," she choked out, letting her own palm lift to touch his face… catching her lip in her teeth to silence the climbing sob as she looked at her blood covered hand, still wet and warm, pressed against his moist cheek, staining him like a rich blush.  

"I… I can't live… within you…"  His mismatched eyes, once so bright and expressive, were dimming so quickly.

Sarah's eyes were brimming with tears.  "But I can't live without you," she confessed, so softly she almost couldn't hear her self.  "Don't leave me."

His chest was hitching slightly, catching on each breath, and she could see a line of blood leaking from his mouth as he gave her a gentle smile.  "Sarah…"  The fingers that so gently brushed her face slid down her neck, smoothed her hair, caressed her right to her soul-he leaned forward, his forehead pressing against hers.  "Ne-never," he promised.

Sarah's eyes drifted closed at the contact, her heart pounding when she felt his breath mingle with her own.  They were so close now, the smell of his sweat and his hair of cinnamon and bark mingling with the coppery scent of the blood bound between them.  Why had it taken 17 years- why didn't she admit it from the start…

"Jareth…"  

The room was so quiet.

"Ja…Jareth?"

Her eyes opened, the tears finally spilling over in quiet salt filled streams.

His eyes had closed.  His breath no longer danced with hers.  He was still.  Silent.  

"…n-no…" 

So devastatingly beautiful…  

She had been so wrong.  

_…what's said is said…_

And it wasn't true.  She knew in her heart, the heart that broke and bled for the man who gave his life in the foolish act to save hers, she knew that it was all a lie.  And through her sobs, between her anguished cries as she cradled the deceased King, she whispered the truth, the words that would correct the lie that lead to his ultimate destruction.

"You have power over me."

Day turned to night, the world faded into elongated shadows, and Sarah welcomed the emptiness as the exhaustion of her tears finally sent her into sweet oblivion.

_If I smile and don't believe….___

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream…._

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken…._

_Hello…._

_I'm the lie living for you so you can hide…._

_Don't cry…._

Her eyes flew open and she brought herself up from the bed.  In her room again, the sun filtering in between the blinds, she drew in a few ragged breaths, trying to slow her pounding heart and soothe her frayed nerves.  What had she been dreaming about that frightened her so?  Pulling herself from the sweat soaked covers and crossing the room to her dresser, she glanced at the photo of her and her brother.

It hit her, knocking her back on the bed as her knees gave.  Ariman.  Jareth.  No.  Her hand flew to her mouth.  How had she come back to her apartment?  Was it all a dream?  The blood, God there was so much blood, it stained everything it touched, yet her clothes were clean…

On her feet swiftly she ran through the living room, when she spotted movement in the kitchen. Tearing around the corner, she looked at the cup of coffee sitting on the counter, and a casual, relaxed Stutz leaning back in the chair, a newspaper in his hand.

And an envelope, white, official and unopened, sitting on the table.

_…I have reordered time…_

            Could it be possible?

            "At 5:27 this morning, six children, names listed below, were returned to their families after being discovered hidden in the woods behind the Church of St. Joan of Arc. The kidnapper is still being sought-though finding him is doubtful unless the check in the bowels of hell-and many thanks were given to Special Agents Shabnam Muhammadi, James Stutsman, and Sarah Williams for piecing together the clues that helped solve the case, blah blah blah."  He threw the paper down on the table and gave Sarah a dazzling smile.  "Most of those facts were incredibly embezzled, but with what actually happened, I doubt the public would believe it."  He granted her a lopsided grin.  

"Welcome back, by the way.  Quite surprised me when you suddenly appeared on the couch last night.  We were concerned you weren't coming back.  But, you were pretty zonked out, so I put you in your room.  And before you ask, I didn't take anything."  He paused to breath.  "Your coffee's getting cold."

Sarah didn't care about the coffee.  She only leaned against the wall, her face a mask of defeat and crushed hope.  Of course it was too good to be true.  She knew what happened to him- she viciously rubbed her eyes, keeping the tears from falling.  There had been enough of that already.

"Hey, are you all right?" Stutz asked, standing and offering her a comforting arm on her shoulder.  "Did some… something happen…?"

Sarah inhaled through her nose, trying to keep herself distant.  "Stutz, thank you for looking out for me.  I am deeply grateful… but I need some time to myself."  Her eyes lifted to meet his.  "Please."

Luckily, Stutz knew his friend well enough to know when to back off.  He nodded then pointed at the envelope on the table.  "Uh, there's something from the boss.  I think it's a paycheck or a bonus.  Um… look, if you want to talk, call me, ok?  I'll be here to listen."

She nodded, forced a grateful smile, and didn't move again until he shut the door.  Then she stumbled forward, sagging against the counter as the emotions came to her once again, but this time she didn't let them overrun her.  She didn't want to break down again… she didn't know what she'd do if she did.  Nothing was what she needed to feel.  Throw herself into her work, like always, and she would be fine.

She would get through this.

You said you wouldn't leave me.  You promised me.

Sarah looked up into her partial reflection in the window.  Strange… Her back straightened as a feeling of warmth blossomed in her chest, flowed through her, moving down her arm.  It began tingling.  She watched her arm move up in a graceful arc, and a crystal appeared.  

She had conjured a crystal.

It swirled between hands, dancing gracefully along her fingers, until it stopped in her right hand.  It felt so incredibly natural, like breathing.  Just like the magic that flowed in her, it was all second nature now.  

A slow smile spread across her face.  

The end.

Right?

"Hello" is the fantastic creation of Evanesscense, and I take no credit for the lyrics.


End file.
